<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Услуга за услугу by DaLils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901960">Услуга за услугу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils'>DaLils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Crossover, Gen, Implied Logan/Rogue (X-Men) - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, OOC / Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все вокруг превратилось в кошмар, друзья мертвы, а помощи ждать не от кого, спасать незнакомца — не лучшее решение. Но разве может Гермиона Грейнджер пройти мимо чужой беды?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Logan/Rogue (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Услуга за услугу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>От царящей вокруг непроглядной темноты и холодного ночного воздуха пробивал озноб. Гермиона плотнее закуталась в старую шерстяную мантию и поспешила к замку, пока блеклый затухающий огонек масляной лампы окончательно не угас. Не хватало еще попасть под ливень — в кромешной тьме искать дорогу к Хогвартсу придется до утра.</p>
  <p>Она с грустью вспомнила былые времена. Уютные лунные ночи, солнечные деньки, счастливый смех друзей и магия, струящаяся по пальцам, казалось, остались в совершенно другой жизни. Жестокая реальность день за днем напоминала о случившемся. </p>
  <p>Теперь здесь всегда было мрачно. Мутный полупрозрачный купол, сотканный из заклинаний сотен Пожирателей, окутывал Хогвартс и окружающую его территорию плотным магическим барьером, пересечь который могли лишь те, в чьих жилах текла волшебная кровь и — что главное — у кого имелось персональное разрешение.</p>
  <p>После кровопролитной битвы и победы, давшейся ему огромным трудом, Волдеморт превратил Хогвартс в свой персональный бастион. Здесь по-прежнему учились дети — только чистокровные и только на Слизерине. И по-прежнему присутствовали грязнокровки, занявшие место домовых эльфов, которых Волдеморт помпезно вышвырнул прочь в первый же день своего правления.</p>
  <p>Гермиона вспомнила Добби и печально вздохнула, не позволяя мыслям увести ее дальше. Слез больше не было — она их выплакала на всю жизнь вперед, — но каждый раз, когда она думала о Гарри и всех тех, кого отняла эта война, ее затягивало в такую беспросветную пучину скорби, безысходности и апатии, что малодушно хотелось прекратить мучения одним из десятков способов, которые наперебой вспыхивали в сознании. </p>
  <p>Но Гермиона Грейнджер не была бы собой, если бы не продолжала верить в то, что рано или поздно круг замкнется и справедливость восторжествует. Она ждала этого момента с такой маниакальной надеждой, что готова была умереть в ту же секунду, когда это произойдет. Ведь не может все быть <i>так</i>. На каждую силу обязательно найдется другая сила. Когда-нибудь придет тот, кто сможет добить Волдеморта и положить конец его безжалостному террору. </p>
  <p>Яркая вспышка молнии пронзила черное небо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Через несколько секунд ударил гром. Гермиона подобрала полы мантии, приготовившись перейти на бег, когда внимание вдруг привлекла еще одна вспышка — на этот раз сине-фиолетовая. В разверзающемся прямо на глазах пространстве формировался удивительно красивый и крайне необычный портал, по рваному контуру которого потрескивало электричество и струилась энергия. Однако рассмотреть его как следует не вышло: из разрыва на Гермиону вылетело тело — настолько массивное, что показалось, будто в нее врезался грузовик. </p>
  <p>Она не знала, как долго пробыла без сознания, но когда открыла глаза, вокруг не оказалось ни портала, ни лампы, ни влетевшего в нее человека. Если, конечно, это был человек. Жалобно застонав, Гермиона приподнялась на локтях и попыталась рассмотреть свое тело. Оно болело так, что сложно было разобрать, где конкретно болит и на месте ли вообще все ее конечности. Когда чувствительность вернулась, Гермиона с удивлением поняла, что вся ее одежда насквозь промокла. Пощупала землю руками — сырая. Значит, дождь уже прошел, а она даже не заметила. Хорошо же ее приложило.</p>
  <p>Внезапно до ушей донесся тихий, едва различимый стон. С огромным усилием перевернувшись на корточки, Гермиона поползла в направлении звука. Сейчас ее не заботило, что незнакомец может оказаться монстром, что, должно быть, скоро ее хватятся, и тогда встречи с монстром точно не избежать. Другому существу рядом с ней было больно — она не могла оставаться в стороне.</p>
  <p>Рука наткнулась на опрокинутую лампу. Разбитую, но все еще годную к использованию. Гермиона нащупала в кармане спичку, сухую только потому, что сверху коробок прижимали листья бадьяна, за которым ее и отправили ночью в лес. С третьей попытки огонь разгорелся. Осторожно освещая путь перед собой, Гермиона двинулась дальше.</p>
  <p>То, что она обнаружила, заставило ее оцепенеть от ужаса.</p>
  <p>Тело мужчины, лежащего у подножия гигантской сосны, казалось одной сплошной раной. Множество рваных глубоких порезов не оставляли на его коже ни единого живого места. Но не это лишило Гермиону дара речи, а толстый металлический штырь, насквозь пронзивший его голову — от одного уха до другого.</p>
  <p>Гермиона подавила крик, рвущийся из горла, и в последний момент перехватила рукоять лампы, чуть было не выскользнувшей из пальцев. Свет мазнул по одежде, она проследила за ним взглядом и сглотнула, осознавая, что промокла вовсе не от дождя. Или, по крайней мере, не только из-за него. </p>
  <p>Она вся была в его крови.</p>
  <p>Мужчина снова застонал, и Гермиона дернулась от неожиданности. Мерлин, неужели он до сих пор жив? Как это возможно?</p>
  <p>Упав рядом с ним на колени, она аккуратно провела ладонью по его лицу, очищая глаза и нос от крови и грязи. Незнакомец был без сознания. Его кожа под ее ледяными пальцами казалась раскаленной до нечеловеческой температуры. </p>
  <p>Гермиона понимала, что должна ему помочь. Но что сделать — не представляла. Ее палочка давно и безвозвратно была уничтожена, эльфов, к которым она могла бы обратиться, в Хогвартсе не осталось. Как и друзей. Другие маглорожденные старались держаться от нее на расстоянии, хорошо помня о том, что некогда она была частью Золотого трио, а значит, могла накликать на них гнев Волдеморта одним только своим существованием. Впрочем, даже дюжина маглорожденных не спасла бы мужчину. Ему нужна была помощь колдомедиков или хотя бы того, у кого найдется палочка. Но по очевидным причинам Гермиона не могла предоставить ему ни первого, ни второго.</p>
  <p>Словно опомнившись, она достала из широкого внутреннего кармана пучок собранных листьев бадьяна. Это, конечно, не экстракт, приготовленный в лаборатории, но всяко лучше, чем ничего. Обложив грудь незнакомца всеми листьями, которые у нее были, Гермиона обессилено опустилась на землю и покачала головой. Глупо было надеяться, что эта нелепая попытка что-то изменит, но бездействовать она тоже не могла.</p>
  <p>Вдруг раны начали затягиваться. Никакие заживляющие свойства бадьяна не могли обеспечить подобный эффект. Озаренная внезапной догадкой, Гермиона схватилась рукой за штырь, торчащий из головы мужчины, и осторожно вытянула его, стараясь не смотреть на то, чем он был перепачкан. Хуже не станет, решила она. С такими ранами этот человек все равно не жилец. Его тело либо умеет себя восстанавливать, либо нет. И, пожалуй, теперь она действительно сделала для него все, что могла.</p>
  <p>Затаив дыхание, Гермиона стала ждать. Сначала ничего не происходило. Раны, которые начали было затягиваться, перестали регенерировать. Тело незнакомца замерло. Из-за контраста с холодным ночным воздухом и дьявольски горячей кожей от него практически шел пар. В какой-то момент поток крови, вытекающий из раны в черепе, остановился, и та стала медленно, но верно закрываться. Дюйм за дюймом, слой за слоем — вскоре от смертельного сквозного отверстия не осталось и следа. </p>
  <p>Гермиона потрясенно ахнула. В этот же момент мужчина открыл глаза, а уже через секунду схватил ее за шею.</p>
  <p>— Кто ты такая? — пробасил он.</p>
  <p>— Пожалуйста… — прохрипела Гермиона, пытаясь разжать его пальцы. — Я вам помогла…</p>
  <p>Он быстро огляделся и, сочтя, видимо, объяснения достаточными, отпустил ее. Гермиона испуганно отпрянула, делая жадные вдохи, и с плохо скрываемым укором уставилась на мужчину.</p>
  <p>— Кто <i>вы</i> такой?</p>
  <p>Он задумчиво свел брови к переносице. В повисшей тишине можно было различить тяжелый звук его дыхания. Гермиона напряженно всматривалась в стремительно мрачнеющее лицо незнакомца и пыталась оценить степень его вменяемости.</p>
  <p>— Понятия не имею, — сказал он наконец. </p>
  <p>А затем посмотрел на Гермиону так, словно она задолжала ему объяснения.</p>
  <p>— Вас выбросило из портала.</p>
  <p>— Портала? — его брови удивленно поползли вверх.</p>
  <p>— И в вашей голове было вот это, — она кивнула в сторону валяющегося на земле металлического штыря.</p>
  <p>Мужчина нахмурился.</p>
  <p>— Но я жив.</p>
  <p>— И это поразительно! — выдохнула Гермиона и, осмелев, подползла ближе. Несмотря на поистине устрашающий внешний вид незнакомца, угрозы в нем она сейчас не чувствовала.</p>
  <p>Все многочисленные раны с его тела к этому моменту испарились. Наверняка он волшебник, подумалось ей. Причем весьма могущественный, раз сумел защитить себя столь мощными чарами. </p>
  <p>— Посмотрите, — позабыв об осторожности, она потянулась к подвеске на его шее. Не обращая внимания на тяжелый предупреждающий взгляд, Гермиона обтерла два тонких стальных жетона о рукав и с удивлением уставилась на гравировку. — Здесь что-то написано. </p>
  <p>Такие подвески носили магловские военные. Неужели она ошиблась, и он вовсе не маг?</p>
  <p>Мужчина выхватил жетон из ее рук и некоторое время смотрел на него, словно ища внутри себя какие-то подсказки. Затем мотнул головой, зарычал, срывая подвеску с шеи и отбрасывая ее прочь.</p>
  <p>— К черту!</p>
  <p>Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он вскочил на ноги так резво, словно не его тело каких-то десять минут назад было исполосовано вдоль и поперек. Оглядевшись и принюхавшись, он громко хрустнул шеей и направился вглубь Запретного леса прямиком к границе магического купола.</p>
  <p>Она подняла его подвеску, провела пальцами по ничего не говорящей ей надписи «Росомаха» и цифрам, выбитым снизу, и поспешила следом.</p>
  <p>Возможно, это был ее шанс.</p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>Появление Росомахи, как Гермиона мысленно его окрестила, поставило Хогвартс на уши. </p>
  <p>Надежда выбраться наружу следом за ним с треском провалилась. Поначалу мужчина удивленно ощупывал барьер, затем попытался пробить его кулаками, а после и огромными металлическими когтями, которые внезапно выскочили из его кулаков прямо под ошарашенный вскрик Гермионы. </p>
  <p>Когти, словно мечи, врезались в магический купол, отбрасывая искры, но не приносили ему никакого ощутимого вреда. Устав от бесполезных попыток, Росомаха уселся на землю, опершись спиной о барьер, и похлопал себя по карманам.</p>
  <p>— Где эта чертова сигара? — прохрипел он. И замер, осознавая, что желание было абсолютно неосознанным, а значит, подсознание само пыталось ему помочь. — Сплошные сюрпризы, — он посмотрел на сжатый кулак, на котором сейчас не осталось ни единого следа от огромных когтей.</p>
  <p>— Воспоминания обязательно вернутся, сэр, — тихо произнесла Гермиона.</p>
  <p>Росомаха дернулся, словно забыл о ее присутствии.</p>
  <p>— Не называй меня так, девочка. Лучше скажи, как отключить эту гребаную хрень.</p>
  <p>— Это магия, — медленно ответила она. — Убрать купол может только тот, кто им управляет.</p>
  <p>Его глаза нехорошо прищурились.</p>
  <p>— Где мне его найти?</p>
  <p>На какую-то долю секунды Гермионе захотелось собственноручно отвести Росомаху к Волдеморту. Невозможно было не впечатлиться когтями, регенерацией и звериной яростью, которая так и сочилась из каждой его клетки. Но в то же время она понимала, что против магии тот не выстоит, даже при наличии столь неоспоримых преимуществ.</p>
  <p>— Вам лучше спрятаться в безопасном месте. Здесь неподалеку есть заброшенная хижина, наполовину разрушенная, но там вполне можно укрыться, пока память…</p>
  <p>Хриплый раскатистый смех заставил ее замолчать.</p>
  <p>— Ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит? — он ткнул пальцем в барьер позади себя.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — солгала Гермиона, даже не моргнув.</p>
  <p>Росомаха усмехнулся, поднялся на ноги и двинулся обратно в лес. Гермиона поспешно преградила ему путь. </p>
  <p>— Послушайте, сэр, — она задрала голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Вам не справиться с ним. Не нужно рисковать жизнью понапрасну.</p>
  <p>— Не стой на моем пути, — предупредил он, направляясь в сторону Хогвартса.</p>
  <p>Гермиона бросилась следом, отчаянно умоляя его не совершать роковой ошибки. Росомаха лишь отмахнулся от нее, как от надоедливой мухи, и продолжил свой путь. </p>
  <p>Перед тем, как войти в высокие резные двери замка, он повернул к ней голову и едва заметно кивнул.</p>
  <p>А после начался настоящий хаос.</p>
  <p>Несмотря на огромное желание увидеть все собственными глазами, Гермиона забилась в нишу у лестницы. Было далеко за полночь, но это не помешало всему преподавательскому составу, состоящему целиком и полностью из Пожирателей, сбежаться на шум, поднятый Росомахой. Стоило одному из них передать сигнал через Метку — и все уже знали о нападении.</p>
  <p>Росомаха перерезал половину, пока перед ним не материализовался Волдеморт. Ему хватило трех минут, чтобы связать своего врага магическими путами и бросить за решетку, которую, как и барьер, не могли прорезать даже огромные металлические когти.</p>
  <p>Тихо глотая слезы, Гермиона дождалась, пока все разойдутся, и медленно побрела в подземелья, которые теперь служили ей домом.</p>
  <p>Росомаха стал таким же заложником, как и она. От невозможности помочь ему у Гермионы болело сердце.</p>
  <p>К утру о нападении «невиданной зверюшки» гудел весь Хогвартс. Ставя перед Волдемортом подносы с едой, Гермиона молилась всем богам, чтобы ее рука случайно не дрогнула и она не выдала свое волнение.</p>
  <p>Большой зал теперь служил не только местом для трапез — после пафосных завтраков, когда небольшая группа учеников расходилась на занятия, здесь проходили все мало-мальски значимые заседания Министерства и Визенгамота. Волдеморт контролировал всю Магическую Британию, но покидать Хогвартс отказывался даже на время. Гермиона была одной из немногих, кто догадывался об истинных причинах подобного поведения:  он был ослаблен. Все хоркруксы, кроме Нагини, оказались уничтожены. Жизнь Волдеморта была как никогда хрупкой, но даже при этом он оставался сильнее всех, кого Гермиона знала.</p>
  <p>Она предполагала, что рано или поздно он захочет создать новые вместилища для своей души (если, конечно, там еще осталось, что делить). Возможно, именно поэтому он сейчас накапливает столько магической энергии.</p>
  <p>К слову, об энергии. Росомаха с таким остервенением рубил магические границы своей тюрьмы, что те стали утончаться. Волдеморт был крайне недоволен, не желая расходовать магию на подобные мелочи. Пожиратели подпитывали барьер, но никому из них не хватало сил удержать его хотя бы на сутки. </p>
  <p>К концу первой недели Волдеморт приказал убить пленника. Поначалу он превратил это в шоу, устроив целый кровавый пир. Избавиться от Росомахи пытался каждый Пожиратель по очереди, студенты, гости и даже сам Волдеморт, который в итоге разозлился так, что заавадил нескольких своих слуг, попавших под руку.</p>
  <p>Росомаха выстоял. Он вовсе не был неубиваемым, как выяснила Гермиона, и практически умирал каждый раз, когда магам удавалось нанести ему достаточно сильное ранение, но снова и снова, словно Феникс, возвращался к жизни. Фениксом его и прозвали. Своего имени Росомаха не называл, а может, не считал это именем, зато Гермиона каждый день перед сном держала его подвеску в руках и молила Вселенную о его спасении.</p>
  <p>Волдеморт был в бешенстве. Убить Росомаху он не мог, а удерживать его становилось слишком затратно. Он пытался прибегнуть к внушению, к легилименции и темным проклятиям, от которых у Гермионы леденела кровь, но ни одна из его попыток не увенчалась успехом.</p>
  <p>Когда один из Пожирателей предложил замуровать его в камень и сбросить на дно Черного озера, Волдеморт согласился. Но вскоре, встретив решительный взгляд Росомахи, откинул эту идею прочь, опасаясь, что тот все равно выберется и нападет в самый неподходящий момент.</p>
  <p>Гермиона понимала, что рано или поздно способ избавиться от досадной помехи в лице Росомахи будет найден. И когда в один из дней ее позвал к себе Амикус Кэрроу, преподающий Защиту от темных искусств, чтобы в очередной раз потешить свое извращенное сознание издевательствами, она не выдержала. Нет, ее не насиловали. К таким, как она, прикасаться считалось омерзительным, чему Гермиона от души радовалась, зато для испытаний новых проклятий и пыточных заклинаний, которые так любил разрабатывать Кэрроу, грязноковки подходили лучше всего. </p>
  <p>В этот раз Гермиону вынесли и бросили, словно мусор, на каменный пол одной из дальних комнатушек подземелья. Видимо, Волдеморту надоело кичиться ею как символом своей победы, и он решил избавиться от напоминания об Избранном, бросившем ему вызов, раз и навсегда. Гермиона пришла в себя спустя несколько дней, ослабленная настолько, что все проходящие мимо принимали ее за труп, пока она не набралась сил позвать на помощь. Восстанавливалась она долго, но за это время поняла одну важную вещь: чуда ждать неоткуда. Она должна попытаться спасти Росомаху. Возможно, ему удастся скрыться в Запретном лесу и продержаться там достаточно долго, пока кто-нибудь не придет ему на помощь. Ведь должны же у него быть друзья? В любом случае, лучше умереть, пытаясь что-либо изменить, чем жить так, как она жила последние полгода.</p>
  <p>Гермиону больше не отправляли накрывать преподавательский стол. Видимо, болезненный вид отбивал всякое желание с ней контактировать. Она самозабвенно драила полы в бесконечных коридорах и размышляла о том, что, как только подвернется момент, нападет на какую-нибудь студентку и отберет ее палочку. А дальше освободит Росомаху, даже если это будет последним, что она когда-либо сделает.</p>
  <p>Однако Гермиона по-прежнему была крайне ослаблена. Она старалась тайком выскальзывать из замка и побольше гулять на свежем воздухе. Находила в Запретном лесу целебные корнеплоды и травы, которые могли помочь восстановится без специального приготовления. И ждала подходящего момента с решимостью, которая нарастала в ней с каждым днем.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Знакомый треск пространства заставил ее застыть на полушаге. Гермиона медленно опустила ногу и развернулась, наблюдая за двумя девушками, выходящими из такого же необычного портала, как и тот, который забросил сюда Росомаху.</p>
  <p>Одна из незнакомок была азиаткой с неоново-зелеными глазами, фиолетовыми волосами и заостренными кверху ушами. Вторая выглядела менее экзотично. Самой примечательной деталью ее внешности оказалась широкая седая прядь, резко выделяющаяся на фоне темных волос до плеч. </p>
  <p>— Ты уверена, что мы в правильном месте, Блинк? — уточнила та, что с прядью, одновременно с этим бросая на Гермиону настороженный взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Нет, но круг сужается с каждым прыжком.</p>
  <p>— Вы ищете Росомаху? — вторглась в их разговор Гермиона. Ее желудок нервно сжался, а сердце колотилось, словно бешенное. Если это друзья Росомахи, вместе они точно справятся. </p>
  <p>Внезапно на нее накатила тревога: вдруг это вовсе не друзья, а те, кто ранил Росомаху и отправил его сюда?</p>
  <p>Девушки переглянулись.</p>
  <p>— Он здесь? — спросила Блинк.</p>
  <p>— Вы его друзья? — осторожно уточнила Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Да, — ответили они в один голос. </p>
  <p>Гермиона окинула их пристальным взглядом, заглянула в глаза, не увидев там ничего злого, и облегченно выдохнула.</p>
  <p>— Его держат в клетке, и мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы его вытащить.</p>
  <p>Зрачки девушки с прядью расширились, она резко приблизилась к Гермионе.</p>
  <p>— Роуг! — окликнула ее Блинк, словно опасаясь неконтролируемой реакции. </p>
  <p>В глазах Роуг отчетливо читалось беспокойство, смешанное с шоком, и мысль о том, что у Росомахи есть те, кто за него искренне переживает, вызвала у Гермионы теплую улыбку.</p>
  <p>— Ты лжешь, — отчеканила между тем Роуг. — Ни одна клетка не удержит Логана.</p>
  <p>— Магическая клетка, — спокойно возразила Гермиона.</p>
  <p>Обе девушки на секунду опешили. </p>
  <p>— Что это за реальность, Блинк? Нашла куда его отправить!</p>
  <p>— Уж прости, но когда со всех сторон на нас лезли Стражи, а Логан не успевал восстановиться, было не до выбора места.</p>
  <p>— Просто признай, что ты плохо контролируешь новую способность, и забудем об этом, — усмехнулась Роуг, возвращаясь глазами к Гермионе.</p>
  <p>Блинк фыркнула.</p>
  <p>— Где его держат? — спросила Роуг. — И кто ты вообще такая?</p>
  <p>— Он выпал на меня из портала с продырявленной головой и множеством колотых ран на теле. </p>
  <p>— Значит, именно ты вытащила прут из его головы? — догадалась Блинк.</p>
  <p>Гермиона кивнула.</p>
  <p>— Без этого он до сих пор оставался бы без сознания, — тихо произнесла Роуг. — Спасибо. Кем бы ты ни была.</p>
  <p>— Гермиона. Меня зовут Гермиона.</p>
  <p>— Роуг.</p>
  <p>— Блинк.</p>
  <p>Все трое обменялись быстрыми кивками.</p>
  <p>— Та рана не прошла бесследно, — предупредила их Гермиона. — Он лишился памяти.</p>
  <p>— О нет, — выдохнула Роуг, — только не снова!</p>
  <p>— Я чего-то не знаю о Логане? — брови Блинк насмешливо изогнулись.</p>
  <p>Гермионе тоже было интересно. </p>
  <p>— Тут нельзя оставаться, — спохватилась она. — Со времен появления Росомахи охрану усилили. Нас могут обнаружить.</p>
  <p>— Есть безопасное место, где мы можем поговорить? </p>
  <p>— Да. Следуйте за мной.</p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>На то, чтобы ввести своих новых знакомых в курс дела, много времени не потребовалось. Гермиона кратко рассказала о Волдеморте, о том, что убить его не так просто из-за наличия у него хоркрукса в виде огромной змеи, о магии, о том, как легкомысленно Росомаха бросился в бой, отмахнувшись от ее предупреждений, и что случилось с ним после этого.</p>
  <p>Ни Блинк, ни Роуг в драку не рвались. Напротив, они продолжали расспрашивать о слабых местах Волдеморта, которых, увы, было не так много, о природе магии и законах, которым та подчиняется. </p>
  <p>Оказалось, в их реальности магии не существует вовсе. Зато есть такие, как они, — мутанты, люди, с геном Икс в ДНК, который и наделяет их способностями. Блинк умела телепортироваться и открывать порталы, Логан обладал нечеловеческой силой и регенерацией, а также усиленным адамантиевым скелетом, а Роуг… ее способность так и осталась загадкой. Всего понемногу, ответила она, загадочно улыбнувшись, и больше Гермиона с вопросами не лезла. Куда сильнее ее интересовало, как именно девушки планируют освободить Росомаху.</p>
  <p>— Ты говоришь, что его клетка находится в том же помещении, где собираются все волшебники, — подытожила Блинк. — Значит, и Волдеморт, и Росомаха окажутся в непосредственной близости.</p>
  <p>— Волдеморту нравится пугать окружающих своей новой игрушкой. И пусть он сам мечтает избавиться от Росомахи, но пока тот жив, его удобно использовать в качестве рычага устрашения.</p>
  <p>— Чудовище! — выплюнула Роуг.</p>
  <p>— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько близка к истине.</p>
  <p>— Погодите… — Блинк внезапно замерла на месте. — Я правильно понимаю: сейчас мы находимся внутри такого же магического барьера, который удерживает Логана?</p>
  <p>Роуг задумчиво покосилась в ее сторону.</p>
  <p>— Как же я сразу не догадалась! — Блинк хлопнула себя по лбу. — Я могу открыть портал прямо из клетки, как только ее увижу.</p>
  <p>И все трое смогут моментально вернуться в родную реальность, грустно подумала Гермиона. Им незачем ввязываться в чужую войну, особенно, когда перевес силы явно не на их стороне. Гермиона не вправе даже просить об этом. Хватит и того, что она потеряла всех, кто был ей дорог. Пусть лучше уходят и не возвращаются. Зато останутся живы.</p>
  <p>Увидев промелькнувшие на ее лице эмоции, Блинк усмехнулась.</p>
  <p>— Мы не бросим тебя одну, Гермиона.</p>
  <p>От ее слов на глаза навернулись слезы. </p>
  <p>— План простой, — произнесла Роуг, стягивая с руки перчатку и быстро касаясь ладонью предплечья Блинк. На секунду та замерла, побледнев, но уже через мгновение Роуг разорвала прикосновение, к Блинк вернулся нормальный цвет лица, а сама она сделала глубокий вздох. — Появляемся прямо перед ними. Ты освобождаешь Логана, я вытягиваю магию Волдеморта, убиваем змею, затем ее хозяина. Дальше по ситуации.</p>
  <p>Гермиона потрясенно округлила глаза, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, на что в действительности способна Роуг. </p>
  <p>— Мы отомстим за издевательства над Логаном, — прорычала та. — И над всеми вами.</p>
  <p>— В зале будет полно Пожирателей и студентов. У каждого из них есть палочка.</p>
  <p>— Много среди них тех, кто заслуживает спасения? — спросила Блинк.</p>
  <p>— Вы же не можете убить всех! — охнула Гермиона. — Это слишком…</p>
  <p>— Радикально? </p>
  <p>— Неправильно.</p>
  <p>— Успокойся, Гермиона. Блинк шутит, — Роуг мягко коснулась ее руки пальцами, туго затянутыми черной тканью перчатки. — Тебе есть к кому обратиться? Если Волдеморта не станет, найдутся ли те, кто пойдет за тобой дальше, чтобы навести в вашем мире порядок?</p>
  <p>— Нет, — Гермиона печально опустила голову. — Все мертвы. </p>
  <p>Роуг с Блинк растерянно переглянулись.</p>
  <p>— Тогда, возможно, ты захочешь уйти с нами?</p>
  <p>От мысли, что ей придется покинуть родной мир, неприятно закололо под ложечкой. Гермиона обхватила себя руками, на какое-то время погрузившись в раздумья. </p>
  <p>— В подземельях есть группа таких же, как я… заключенных. Мы сможем вывести их через портал? </p>
  <p>— Легко, — подтвердила Блинк.</p>
  <p>— Тогда просто перенесите нас в безопасное место, а дальше я придумаю, что делать.</p>
  <p>— Поведешь за собой людей? </p>
  <p>— Если понадобится.</p>
  <p>В конце концов, кто-то должен был выжить. Возможно, где-то там, скрытый от посторонних глаз, Орден Феникса наращивает силы и ждет подходящего времени. Гермионе отчаянно хотелось в это верить, а если нет — она сама возродит его из пепла и сплотит людей для борьбы. Без Волдеморта его режим рано или поздно падет.</p>
  <p>— Мне понадобится палочка, чтобы помочь вам, — твердо произнесла Гермиона, расправляя плечи.</p>
  <p>*** </p>
  <p>Проблема заключалась в том, что открывать порталы в пределах одной реальности, не зная конечного места назначения, Блинк не могла. Пришлось незаметно подкрасться к окнам Большого зала, чтобы четко представлять, куда им нужно попасть. </p>
  <p>— Готовы? — спросила Роуг.</p>
  <p>Руки Гермионы тряслись от волнения, но она стиснула зубы и уверенно кивнула. </p>
  <p>— Разберешься, как пользоваться моей силой? — усмехнулась Блинк.</p>
  <p>Роуг закатила глаза и начала открывать портал для себя и Гермионы. Блинк просто телепортировалась.</p>
  <p>Оказавшись позади преподавательского стола, во главе которого важно восседал Волдеморт, Гермиона схватила палочку, торчащую из кармана первого попавшегося Пожирателя, и сжала ее в руке. Оставалось надеяться, что та примет ее в качестве хозяйки или хотя бы позволит колдовать.</p>
  <p>Пальцы Роуг обхватили лицо Волдеморта, прижав его к спинке высокого стула, который больше напоминал трон, и начали тянуть из него жизненные силы. Пожиратели ошарашенно уставились на сетку вен, расползающуюся по телу их господина, и прежде, чем кто-либо из них среагировал, Гермиона окружила Роуг, Волдеморта и себя куполом Протего. </p>
  <p>На другом конце зала послышался рев Росомахи и испуганные крики волшебников, бросившихся врассыпную. Им слишком хорошо было известно, на что способен этот мужчина, особенно в ярости. Собственная шкура оказалась дороже жизни их дражайшего Лорда, в отличии от ближнего круга, который пытался пробиться через щит Гермионы. Удерживать заклинание становилось сложнее. </p>
  <p>Когда Роуг закончила с Волдемортом, тот свалился на пол высушенной мумией. Выглядело жутко. И необратимо. Но Гермиона знала, что до тех пор, пока жива Нагини, не умрет и Риддл. Роуг наконец разглядела его змеиную внешность и бросила удивленно-вопросительный взгляд на Гермиону, наверняка вспоминая их разговор о чудовище.</p>
  <p>Присев на корточки, Роуг вытащила волшебную палочку из внутреннего кармана его мантии и ненадолго прикрыла глаза, впитывая в себя ее силу. Или же привыкая. А после она сделала пас рукой — и Пожирателей отбросило по разным углам зала.</p>
  <p>Нагини, летящую на нее в прыжке, одним взмахом когтей остановил Росомаха. Его тело снова было в крови, но выглядел он как никогда довольным. Поймав взгляд Гермионы, он кивнул ей и, дождавшись, когда она опустит щит, приблизился к Волдеморту. </p>
  <p>Гермиона приготовилась к кровавому зрелищу, но вместо этого когти Логана плавно втянулись в руки, он замер над трупом Волдеморта, постоял с минуту, рассматривая, затем брезгливо сплюнул и со всей силы припечатал его лицо босой ступней. С учетом адамантиевого скелета и нечеловеческой силы Росомахи, голова Волдеморта превратилась в мелкое крошево.</p>
  <p>Гермиона потрясенно моргнула, когда тело ее злейшего врага, монстра, отнявшего жизни сотен людей, начало растворяться в воздухе. Не прошло и минуты, как от него осталась лишь мантия, валяющаяся на полу бесформенной кучей, и черный пепел, кружащий над головами.</p>
  <p>Мозг до сих пор отказывался признавать реальность происходящего.</p>
  <p>Очнувшиеся от шока Пожиратели начали аппарировать прямиком из Большого зала. Магический купол вокруг Хогвартса пал вместе со смертью Волдеморта. Чары были настолько сильны, что пространство вокруг на миг пошло рябью, а пол под ногами завибрировал.</p>
  <p>— Веди в подземелья, — скомандовала Блинк.</p>
  <p>— Кто вы такие? — прохрипел Росомаха, подозрительно косясь на Роуг.</p>
  <p>— Расскажу по дороге, Логан.</p>
  <p>Ее руки снова были затянуты перчатками по самые локти, но когда Росомаха внезапно остановился, вглядываясь в ее лицо, и непроизвольно потянулся к нему пальцами, Роуг испуганно отпрянула. Сердце Гермионы сжалось от сочувствия. Цена за подобную силу оказалась непомерно высокой. Должно быть, это ужасно — жить, не имея возможности коснуться близкого человека. А в том, что эти двое были близки, сомневаться не приходилось.</p>
  <p>На пути в подземелья отбиваться ни от кого не пришлось. Смерть Волдеморта выбила Пожирателей из колеи, и хоть они и предпочли убраться подальше от Хогвартса, но власть по-прежнему оставалась в их руках. Гермиона знала, что Ордену предстоит долгий нелегкий путь.</p>
  <p>— Куда вас перенести? — спросила Блинк после того, как они закончили выводить притихших маглорожденных в коридор.</p>
  <p>Гермиона задумалась. При обсуждении плана так далеко она не загадывала, возможно, до конца не веря в хороший исход. А теперь, когда Блинк понимающе ждала ее ответа, растерялась. </p>
  <p>Взмахнув чужой палочкой, она вспомнила о Гарри и сотворила Патронуса, отправив послание единственному человеку, который, возможно, не погиб во время битвы за Хогвартс. И затаила дыхание, ожидая ответа, отсутствие которого могло означать лишь одно.</p>
  <p>Спустя пять минут в черной аппарационной воронке со слезами, стоящими в глазах, появилась Минерва Макгонагалл. Гермиона кинулась в ее объятия и горько разрыдалась. </p>
  <p>— Тише, моя девочка, тише, — успокаивала ее профессор.</p>
  <p>Усилием воли Гермиона взяла себя в руки, утерла слезы и развернулась к своим спасителям.</p>
  <p>— Нет слов, которые…</p>
  <p>Крепкие объятия Блинк прервали ее на полуслове.</p>
  <p>— Услуга за услугу, — ответила ей Роуг, бросая быстрый взгляд на Логана. </p>
  <p>Гермиона знала, что ее незначительная помощь Росомахе никогда не сравнится с тем, что мутанты сделали для нее и всего волшебного мира. Она благодарно улыбнулась, смаргивая слезы, и притянула к себе Роуг. Обнимать еще и Логана она не решилась, на что тот отреагировал понимающей усмешкой.</p>
  <p>Минерва аппарировала вместе с Блинк. Через минуту из тайной штаб-квартиры Ордена открылся портал. Гермиона шагнула в него последней, поменявшись с Блинк местами, и перед тем, как портал закрылся, прошептала одними губами «Спасибо».</p>
  <p>Подвеска с именем Росомахи, которую она забыла ему отдать, вскоре стала новым символом Ордена Феникса, а для Гермионы — напоминанием о невероятных мутантах, людях Икс, которых однажды ей посчастливилось встретить.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>